Bachmann
In 2002, Bachmann USA made their own Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends range. The models are made with new body tooling, to resemble the characters in the television series. HO Scale Engines * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Mavis * Salty * Donald (coming soon) * Douglas (coming soon) * Bill (coming soon) * Ben (coming soon) Rolling stock * Annie and Clarabel * Express Composite Coach (discontinued) * Express Brake Coach (discontinued) * Gordon's Express Composite Coach * Gordon's Express Brake Coach * Emily's Coach * Emily's Brake Coach * Henrietta * Spencer's Special Coach * Troublesome Truck #1 * Troublesome Truck #2 * Troublesome Truck #3 (coming soon) * Cargo Car * Sodor Fuel tanker * Open Wagon - Blue * Tidmouth Milk tanker * S. C. Ruffey * Tar tanker * Oil tanker * Open Wagon - Red * Coal Wagon with Load * Cattle wagon * Well wagon * Cream tanker * Raspberry syrup tanker * Salt Wagon * RF Container Wagon (discontinued) * 6 Ton Wagon (discontinued) * Mail coach * Brakevan * Ventilated van * Flatbed with paint drums Non-Rail Characters * Bertie * Harold * Terence * Sir Topham Hatt * Conductor * Farmer McColl (coming soon) * Cranky Sodor Scenery * Sodor Junction station * Water tower * Coaling station * Pedestrian bridge * Signal gantry (two-pack) * Switch tower * Tidmouth Sheds with manually-operated turntable (coming soon) * Tidmouth Sheds expansion pack (coming soon) * Knapford station building kit (coming soon) * Sodor Lighthouse (coming soon) Sets * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel set - Thomas, Annie and Clarabel and circle of E-Z track * Percy the Small Engine set - Percy, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2 and circle of E-Z track (discontinued) * James the Red Engine freight set - James, blue open wagon, fuel tanker, brake van and circle of E-Z track (discontinued) * Gordon's Express set - Gordon, Express composite and brake coaches and oval of E-Z track (discontinued) * Emily's passenger set - Emily, Emily's composite and brake coaches and oval of E-Z track * Deluxe Thomas and Friends special set - Thomas, Annie and Clarabel, Bertie, Harold, the Fat Controller and oval of E-Z track * Thomas' "Fun with Freight set" - Thomas, Scruffey, red open wagon, cream tanker, cattle van, conductor and oval of E-Z track * Thomas "Holiday Special" set - Thomas with holiday hat and snowplow, coach with Christmas decoration, truck with Christmas tree, candy cane tanker and oval of E-Z track * Salty's Dockside Delivery set - Salty, 6 Ton wagon, Raspberry Syrup tanker, Salt Wagon, custom conductor and oval of E-Z track (coming soon) Parts * Hook-and-loop couplers Large Scale Engines * Thomas * Percy * James (coming soon) Rolling stock * Annie * Clarabel * Troublesome Truck #1 * Troublesome Truck #2 * Tidmouth Milk Tanker (coming soon) * Sodor Fuel Tanker (coming soon) * Coal Wagon with load (coming soon) * Cargo Car (coming soon) Sets * Thomas, Annie and Clarabel set - Thomas, Annie and Clarabel, oval of track, and DVD format video instructions * Percy and the Troublesome Trucks set - Percy, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2, oval of track, and DVD format video instructions Gallery Image:BachmannTidmouthsheds.PNG|Bachmann Tidmouth sheds Image:ThomasAnnieClarabelBachmann.jpg|Bachmann Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel Image:EdwardBachmann.jpg|Bachmann Edward Image:BachmannHenry.jpg|Bachmann Henry Image:TobyBachmann.jpg|Bachmann Toby Image:BachmannEmily.jpg|Bachmann Emily Image:BachmannBillandBen.PNG|Bill and Ben Image:MavisBachmann.jpg|Mavis' Bachmann model Image:BachmannSalty.png|Bachmann Salty File:BachmannJames.jpg|James Image:HenriettaBachmann.jpg|Bachmann Henrietta Image:BachmannScruffey.jpg Image:Bachmannmailcoach.jpg|Mail coach Image:Bachmannflatcarwihpaintdrums.png|Bachmann Flat Car with Paint Drums Image:Bachmannventilatedvan.png|Bachmann Van File:BachmannSodorfueltanker.jpg File:BachmannOiltankers.png Image:BachmannTerence.JPG|Bachmann Terence Image:BachmannLargeScaleThomasandPercy.jpg|G scale Bachmann Thomas and Percy Image:BachmannLargeScaleThomas.jpg|Bachmann G scale Thomas Image:ThomasFunwithFreightBachmann.jpg|Thomas in "Fun with Freight" Image:BachmannTidmouthShedsExpansionPack.PNG|Tidmouth Sheds Expansion Pack External links * Bachmann Industries' homepage * 2010 Bachmann Thomas items Category:Merchandise